Sinses
by AcrylicSalt
Summary: General Hux let the rumors about him fly. They kept her safe from the First Order. Him and this woman shared a strong Forcebond that not even Snoke could snuff out, and Hux intended to keep it that way. Seeing her in this dreams was the most he could ask for. (Story updated regularly; story pic NOT MINE)
1. Raindrops

CHAPTER 1:

Hux sat back in his chair reading mission reports on his holopad. A glass of whiskey sat on the glossy black surface untouched. The soft sound of typing came from outside his open door from his personal assistant. When it was a particularly simple day -although, to be fair, that rarely ever happened on the Finalizer- Hux liked to keep the door open. Not because he had an open door policy with his crew, but because he liked to hear the quiet sounds of the human on the other side of the door. She was the only person on this ship that knew him on a personal level. She read all his files and made his work life easier overall. It was a slight comfort to know she was there.

He grasped the whiskey glass finally and, with the holopad in his other hand, he swung his chair slowly to face the large window behind him. Space and stars flew by silently. The cosmos were still strangely fascinating to him and it gave him a rush to know he commanded them from his destroyer. Taking a whiff of his drink -something expensive he was sure, but he had his assistant in charge of keeping his stock full- he let the sting from the strong drink wear off before taking a small sip. It burned on it's way down, just the way he liked it.

The holopad was boring; the reports the same as all the other ones. Success here and there sprinkled with failure. They were such small offenses that he knew the Officers in charge of those sections would have handled the punishment accordingly.

"Tei," his voice was quiet as he called his assistant's name, but the typing stopped immediately. He heard the click of her heels as she moved from her desk to the open door.

"Sir?" Her question had a tone of worry to it, but overall controlled. He admired her for her professionalism around him as so many other assistants didn't last long from their fear.

"There's no need for me to read these pointless reports," Hux didn't bother turning his chair around when he addressed her. Their workplace relationship was understood between the two of them so she knew there was no disrespect meant from him. "Filter out the anomalies and send those reports to me from now on."

"Yes, sir." The sharp click of her heel on the floor was the equivalent to her saluting him before she left to return to her desk. He placed his holopad on his lap and took in a deep breath. The faint sound of typing started again, and he let the air out.

Finally, his eyes shifted from the holopad to gaze out the window. He watched the bright fires fly past his window and he felt it. He felt the gentle pull at the corners of his mind, and the tiniest of smiles graced his lips. She was reaching out to him finally. It was almost like a tender caress as she touched the edges of his consciousness. He had a few moments free, he decided. Hux took a swig from his glass, and accepted the questioning pull at his mind. His eyes glazed over as he stared at the nothingness of space.

It always took him a few moments to gain awareness of his surroundings when their bond was connected. Blinking heavily a few times, his vision cleared. No longer was he in his office… well his body was in his office but his mind and soul were elsewhere. Hux never knew if what he saw was something she imagined up for them or if she brought him into her actual world. He knew she controlled what she allowed him to see, but that no longer bothered him as it once had many moons ago.

The room he was in was decrepit, but ornate. It showed that it used to belong to someone rich or powerful, but that time was long gone. The gold painted walls in the room had greyed and dust settled everywhere else. A huge bed in the room was the only piece of furniture that was left. Old, tattered silken sheets hung from the four posts on the corners of the bed. The only thing on the bed that seemed new was the dark grey sheets that looked as though they had been recently changed. A lightsaber hilt was resting on one of the pillows of the bed. It was quite the opposite of what he was used to and made his fingers tingle at the uncleanliness. Hux heard a quite twinkle of a laugh, and his head snapped towards the sound.

She stood on the opened balcony. Snowflakes fell inside the open doors, but he couldn't feel the cold. Perhaps if his physical body had been there then he could feel the apparent chill. She was leaning on the balcony railing, taking him in.

"I can read you like an open book, even without having to be in your head!" Her voice was music to his ears, or maybe she made it sound like that in his mind. He cared not. Finally, finally, he saw her. It had felt like an eternity since they last spoke. Hux relaxed his posture, hands still clasped behind his back, but he could feel safe here.

"Where have you been?" It was a loaded question. He knew she would never answer honestly, but he always asked anyways. She was an enigma to him, but perhaps that's what kept their connection so strong for all these years: his yearning to know her.

Her heathered grey robes billowed around her legs when she walked in the room towards him. The brown waves of her hair were loose around her face and her warm hazel eyes met his cold, tired eyes. She reached out and took his gloved hand in hers bringing it up to her cheek.

"Running again," half truths from her; never telling him the full story. "I was found at the last safehouse I was in. It seems as though someone is trying desperately to capture me." They both knew it wasn't him searching for her, but the jab was still aimed towards him. He would never risk her life.

"That last place was hardly a safehouse if it was that swamp of a cave you showed me." His words rang hollow and she closed her eyes in his hand. He moved his thumb in a caress on her olive skin. They both knew the First Order was hunting down any Force users they could find to join the Knights of Ren. Luckily for him, that was entirely a different department, so he didn't have to risk his job or her life to divert forces away from her.

"This is definitely an upgrade then, huh!" That smile was back on her face as she tugged his hand from her face and pulled him towards the balcony she was just standing at. He could see the cold raise goosebumps on her skin as she stepped onto the overly large balcony. He felt nothing against his as he stood next to her. It was hard to tear his eyes from her beautiful, tiny form to look at the landscape. When he did, his heart skipped a beat.

It looked as though a blizzard was going to blow in at any moment. White mountains were barely seen through the wicked wind blowing soft white flakes across the sky. It almost reminded him of home and it definitely reminded him of Starkiller Base. Homesickness hit him hard and his hand tightened its grip on hers, their fingers intertwining.

"I thought you might want to see something familiar this time. Or at least something similar to home." She looked up at him, watching his face intently. His features were hard, but there was no scowl or grimace. She counted that as a win.

"Armitage." His name was almost a whisper from her lips. Hux finally broke his gaze from the billowing white to look at her. She had to push up on her toes to place a loving kiss on his chapped lips. It was so fleeting but so filled with emotion that his knees almost buckled. He was sure she pushed all her emotions onto him through their connection, but as with most things, he no longer minded.

Her lips were a light dusty blue as she pulled back, a clear sign of how cold it actually was. He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back inside the bedroom. The physical signs of the cold surrounding her made him want to believe she was showing him her real world.

Hux guided her to the bed. He took the saber and, almost as if it was plagued, quickly discarded it on the ground. With his only time around lightsabers being with Ren, they gave him a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Touching one made him almost want to retch. He pulled the sheets back and they climbed into the bed. Her shivering form pushed up against his and he held her in his arms. Her body and warmth, he could feel, and he knew it was because she was allowing it. It almost pained him to know she was protecting him from the cold.

Her head was tucked under his chin as they laid on their sides facing each other. One gloved hand stroked her hair.

"I missed you," she whispered against his chest. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head in response, and they laid there for what felt like hours. Hux never closed his eyes, fearing if the did then he would go back to his office; just staring at her was enough.

Eerie whispers echoed in the room. They bounced off the walls and barraged his ears. She moved to look at him, her eyes sad.

"When will I see you next?" Hux asked, but she shrugged in a noncommittal reply. The whispers began to get louder for the both of them and a faint dinging noise was brought to his attention. He could feel his hold on this world she brought him to was fading. With a small wave of her hand, their connection was severed.

He jerked upright in his office chair. The dinging was coming from his holopad. A reminder of an appointment he had in 15 minutes with his Lieutenants. Hux growled and turned his chair back towards his desk, all but tossing his holopad onto it. If he could shatter the damn thing then he would, but that would be almost Ren-like in his tantrum. Shooting the rest of his whiskey down, he settled for a hard scowl and stood up from his chair to head towards his appointment in the conference room. A dark aura radiated from him that made his assistant almost question him. He silenced her budding sentence with an intense glare and strode past her desk.

As he made his way through the hallways, troopers and officers stopping to salute him and him ignoring every single one of them, he couldn't help but think about the rumors he knew that floated around about him. He never once kept a woman for them to see or, for that matter, a man for them to see. Originally there had been rumors that he was gay, but after many years without any partner, those rumors moved on to him being asexual. He never once tried to silence them, for they kept her safe and less of a target.

He heard the whispers about a stick up his ass, and if he would just relax if he finally got laid. Hux could almost be entirely sure that that assumption was false. His job would never allow him to relax. His bond with her was the perfect relationship. He need not worry about her safety, nor would he have to worry about an entirely inappropriate workplace romance.

Hux arrived to the conference room early, but all his Lieutenants were there already. They stood to salute him, and when he sat at the head of the table, they sat as well. He kept his scowl on his face as they droned on at him. Completely useless information, but it seemed to keep morale up to give him weekly updates so he begrudgingly went along with the meetings.

Briefly he felt her soft caress on his mind and his gaze softened for a moment. He knew she could feel his exacerbation and wanted to ease it. Hux knew she wasn't there, nor was she listening, but their bond was strongest right after a connection was made and she could feel him.

Yes, this was the most perfect relationship he could hope for in a position like his.

* * *

A/N: Ok, ok, ok I know no one ever looks at author notes but here I go babbling at ya'll. I basically have this entire thing written out and done, I just want to see the reaction I get before I post more chapters and such. This will be a 3 chapter long story (bonus 4 if this gets attention bc I'm a greedy turd like that).

All chapters are based off the album, "Sinses" by BLOOM & Dylan Brady.

Chapter 1: Raindrops

Chatper 2: Your Look

Chapter 3: Imagination

Anyways I just wanted a more in character Hux. 90% of the stories I read here he's wildly OOC and as much as I love it... I WANT THE REAL HUX. Ok love you guys, see ya later.


	2. Your Look

Hux stared at himself in his bathroom mirror while buttoning up his shirt. It had been weeks since their last connection and his mind started to wonder about her and her whereabouts. He dreamed about her every night. Not the dreams he wanted, where she was actually there with him. Just regular dreams where the images were distorted and skewed.

Surely she was safe. He had heard that when someone has a Forcebond they could feel when it was broken. Hux could only hope that that was true.

He could see her perfectly in his minds eye. The way she looked the first time he ever saw her, actually. Her grey Jedi robes billowing around her in the most majestic way. Her deep purple lightsaber illuminating her face as she had tried to intimidate him. Gods she was perfect and pure in that moment.

—

They met on a desolate planet that looked as though it had been ravaged by fire and war and was left for dead. Vague reports had come to his attention that a potential Jedi was hiding on the planet. Eager to raise in rank, at the time he was only a newly promoted Lieutenant in the First Order, he partook on this secret mission. He had his own ship, a small destroyer that he can hardly even remember the name anymore, so he needed not to inform anyone of his mission. Hux had sent other troopers to mine for resources on the planet as a cover for him and a few of his elite troopers to go down and find the Force user.

The reports were really painfully ambiguous. Just instances of floating rocks? The planet had normal gravitational pull so that seemed worthy enough to examine. Again, he would like to reiterate, _he was very eager to please_. He had no experience with Force users so he had grossly underestimated the amount of men and equipment he would need. In passing, he had heard about the Supreme Leader's apprentice and Luke Skywalker, but no more. Whatever possessed him to think he could take on anyone Force sensitive was beyond him.

He landed on the surface of the planet with his few elite troopers. When the door opened to let the soldiers out, Hux could taste dirt in his mouth almost immediately. He ignored the dry wind that beat his face when he stepped on the ground. His men formed a circle around him and stayed tight. Looking back, this was probably a mistake since it clearly showed her he was the leader. If only he had known she was watching them from afar through her sniper scope.

Blasters in hand they made their way past the blackened, dead trees for over an hour. "Humanoid life form 500 meters away," one of the troopers stated. Hux frowned. Seemed as though the Force user wasn't as smart as he anticipated.

"Stay alert," he had commanded. So foolish and naive he had been.

Surely enough, 500 meters later, a humanoid was standing there. His men stopped, blasters aimed at the hooded figure in front of them. Hux couldn't see past the dark hood, but the figure was small. The stature was thin. He could only assume she was female. Her hands were at her sides, palms facing them, almost like she was trying to reassure them she had no weapon in hand. If only he had known what she was really doing.

"Why have you come?" Her voice was demanding and it irritated him.

"We have come to mine the resources from this planet." Hux couldn't come right out and tell her they intend to capture a human. It was kidnapping and he didn't normally just spout out to strangers his plans of stealing people away.

"Well as you can see," she said in an almost jovial way. "There are no resources on this planet. So if you could kindly go fuck off…"

He still couldn't see past her hood, but the irritation grew. She dare issue him a command? He had no patience for this.

"Fire." If she was the user she would protect herself and if she wasn't then she would no longer be a nuisance to him. Only a split second later his men all fired upon her.

The blaster shots were all frozen in place about a foot from her body and she finally looked up directly at Hux. A calm sensation washed over him when her eyes met his. Her open palms clenched into fists and the blaster shots bounced back at his men, taking all of them out instantly. They fell to the ground simultaneously, leaving him the last man standing. Quite literally.

Blaster in hand, he lifted and shot at her. She was much quicker than him and simply stepped to the side to avoid the shot. Something else was taking root in him, creeping up past his anger at her. What was it? Fear, perhaps?

"You're important." It was not a question she posed to him. It was a statement of fact and he could see the wheels turning in her head. He would be damned if he let her take him hostage. She made no move close the distance between them nor any move to attack, so he continued to fire at her. She had no blaster by her side; he only glimpsed a sniper scope on the ground behind her. Hux felt no need to take cover… it was a very one sided battle.

When she had had enough, her hand reached out to her side. From behind her, a hilt flew into her outreached palm. The shooting stopped only momentarily when the surprise of flying objects stunned him. Another use of the force he was uncomfortable with.

She pulled her hood down and looked at him. "We both know what's about to happen now." She activated her lightsaber and he snarled as the purple hue nearly blinded him.

—

Hux was ripped from his memory and back to the real world by a hovering presence nearby. He opened a drawer and placed his hand on his spare blaster. "You called, my dove?" Her voice rang out and echoed in his mind. Well, almost back to the real world. He pulled his hand away from the hidden blaster.

Her faded form was standing in his bathroom doorway, leaning on the door frame with a wide smile.

"That was some strong pull you just did!" It almost sounded like she was proud of him.

"It was unintentional." His voice betrayed none of his feelings, though he knew she could feel them. Hux was pleased, no, _grateful_ she was there in one piece. Not missing any limbs or in some dungeon somewhere covered in grime. He knew projecting herself to him cost more energy than bringing his mind to her. She could only control so much this way.

"You were reminiscing again," that huge smile still present. She nearly skipped over to him. Her hand went through his for a second and her eyebrows furrowed. Not letting that get her down, she hopped up on his bathroom counter and her faded form finally solidified. "You're a lot farther away than I had expected."

Hux hummed in reply and moved to stand in front of her. She parted her legs and pulled him between them. "I said _I missed you_." The mood shifted so drastically and he felt himself heated with those words.

Their lips met in desperate need, drinking each other in. She smelled like the sea and tasted of salt, though her lips were soft as could be. His lips, chapped as ever from lack of care, grated against hers but neither seemed to care. His hands were on her hips, pulling her body flush against his. Gods, it felt good to have her there. It was easy to forget she was only there in mind and soul in times like this.

Something about having her soul with him carried a deeper meaning than her physical body.

He was the first to pull back from the kiss. Hux rested his forehead against hers, both of them panting from the intensity of the kiss.

"I have to go," his words were strained. Everything screamed for him to stay with her, but they both knew he couldn't. Her hands came up to hold his face gently between them. She kissed his forehead and moved one hand to run her fingers through his red hair. He fought the urge to fix it immediately, which brought a sad smile to her face.

"Remember your training."

And she was gone. His hands fell to his sides. Hux looked up at his reflection again; at the few strands of hair she had jostled free from their hold. Reluctantly he fixed them, erasing anything that showed she had once been there.

Turning from the bathroom, he pulled on his greatcoat and headed out to his office.

 _Remember your training_.

Something old reared its head for a moment. An old flash of irritation towards her that was quickly squashed. Hux hated being commanded by someone who was not superior to himself. A war constantly waged in his mind about her being his equal. It was still hard for him to break old habits of looking down on everything and anything.

His training though…

—

He had been captured for weeks and his crew hadn't noticed something amiss. Hux could throttle them all for being such imbeciles. The woman and him were stuck together in a small hut at the base of a mountain far from where his troopers lay wasting and even farther from where his shuttle landed.

The first days consisted of silence as he sat on the floor, tied to a post staring her down. She meditated for most of the time. It seemed she had no plans to ransom him, at least not yet.

By the second week he was sure his crew would have noticed his shuttle never returned. But then again, no one but his asinine assistant knew where he was. It was astounding they would be taking this long to find their commanding officer.

"If you keep scowling at me, your face is going to get stuck like that." It was her that broke the silence first. Her eyes were still closed from meditation. His scowl just grew deeper. She sighed and got up from her seated position. Glancing at him before leaving the hut. Did she really just leave him there? That seemed highly suspicious.

Hux had already memorized the tiny hut. Nothing but her mat, this blasted post he was tied to, and her bag in the far corner were in the shelter. If he could reach her bag maybe he could find a way to get out of his binds…

As if on cue, she came back in. He glared at her form as she sat back down. This time, much closer to him. She did not go back to meditating, just staring deep into his eyes.

His pride made it so he wouldn't break eye contact, even if everything in him begged him to look away. This couldn't be good.

"I'm going to touch you. It might burn a little bit, but I will be as gentle as I can be." Her words were quiet and slow, as if she was trying to reassure him.

"Do not touch me," he hissed at her through gritted teeth. His voice cracked from lack of use, but his glare was fiery.

She ignored him, just as he figured she would. Her hand reached up towards his face and he pulled away as best as he could being backed up against the post. Her soft fingers touched his cheek and their eyes met once more.

It didn't burn like she had said. Yes, his brain was warm and fuzzy the instant her soft fingers grazed his cheek, but it didn't burn. He felt like he was slightly drunk off her touch… or whatever it was that was happening to him. His head grew heavy and it rested fully in her hand.

It was like Hux finally saw her. Her skin dirty from being in the wild for so long. Her wavy hair… there was so much of it! He wanted to reach out and touch it but his hands were bound. The sun shining through the cracks of the hut seemed to illuminate her face and his eyes were drawn to her rose petal lips.

Her hand withdrew from his face and everything snapped back into place. He sobered up immediately and confusion was written on both of their faces.

"What did you do?!" His voice was louder this time; he demanded an answer. She held her hand to her chest like he had injured it.

"You… You'll need my help, Armitage."

"How do you know my name?" This was the first time they spoke since she had captured him.

"Your future is dark. You will rise to power," she spoke as if she was reading his fortune. "But you will need to shield yourself from people like me."

Hux's eyes narrowed at her. The only people like her that he knew of were Snoke and his apprentice.

"I doubt I would have anything to hide from my superiors."

"You will have to hide me from them." This woman seemed so sure he would do that for her. It disgusted him to think he would help the enemy. "Your men will not find you here, I have assured that. However, I will let you go after I train you to shield your mind… if you promise to shield any memory of me from them."

"No." The answer from him was immediate and resounding. She shrugged at him.

"I'll give you a night to think on it!" And she smiled at him for the first time. And his heart shattered at the beauty of it.

—

"Sir?"

Hux looked up from the screen at his desk to see his assistant standing in front of his desk. He had not heard her come in, it was almost surprising. He raised an eyebrow at her to urge her to continue.

"You're needed at Command."

He stood up immediately and swept out of his office.

—

They had too many days together. Too many days where he couldn't remember if he was fed or if he even was hungry. How he hadn't wasted away was beyond him. Surely some Jedi trick.

He hadn't agreed to her deal, but she still let him go anyways. It was almost like she had something up her sleeve. She escorted him, unbound, to his shuttle. The only reason he did not fight was for the lightsaber in her hand.

She had actually waved at him as he lifted from the ground. What a strange creature. Either way there was going to be hell to pay once he got back to his ship.

Once back on his destroyer he was greeted as if everything was normal. Only a few murmuring questions about where his troopers were, which were heatedly ignored. Hux fumed all the way to his office and called his assistant in. He didn't bother to remember this assistant's name.

"How as your trip?" The assistant had asked. Hux was bordering on livid mad.

" _How was my trip_?!" Hux's voice rose with every word. "I was captured for _weeks_ and no one thought to look for their commanding officer?!"

Confusion was written all over the assistants face. "S-sir! You were only gone f-for about t-two hours!" The stuttering voice was filled with fear. Hux stared angrily before turning on his holopad to check the timestamp.

Sure enough it had been two and a half hours since he had first departed to the planet. His head began to hurt.

"Dismissed!" The scared assistant scurried out and the door hissed shut behind him.

Two hours?! Hux clutched his head in his hands. What happened on that planet?!

—

It was from then on that they realized they had a bond connected between them. She visited him almost nightly in his dreams during that first year. It was until he became a General that she was by his side, training his mind.

Once, he was dreaming about this cat he had found on a planet they had docked near. Something about it made him take it back to the ship and keep in in his quarters. He had named it Millicent. Phasma had made a comment about the cat being a mini version of Hux. She was an orange tabby and she didn't let anyone boss her around. It made his cold heart thaw a little bit.

In this dream he was having, it was very simple. He was just dreaming about taking her for a walk on his home world. He was walking her like a dog with her being on a leash and she was, he's always embarrassed to admit this part, she was talking to him about something extremely dumb and useless. But of course, the Jedi had picked this moment to pop up.

Hux thought she laughed for hours at the dream and it made him especially sour when he woke up that day.

At first he was determined to ignore her intrusions. Every time this vision of a woman came to visit him, he had gone out of his way to block her out. Over time, though, it seemed as though she really did want to help him, even with the ulterior motive of hiding herself. The rumors of Snoke's cruelty spread and he took her up on her offer to help.

His training began.

—

Sometime between the training they had developed some sort of friendship. Really he couldn't remember the last time he had a friend. Although if he thought about it, this one seemed like an imaginary friend that he only talked to in his head. Literally. She hadn't grown strong enough to astral project and he wasn't interested in more than what they had.

"You have to bend the light around my image. Sort of like how a cloaking shield works. You don't want to erase the memory because that will draw attention and raise suspicion." They had spent many nights on this subject. He had to master the basic act before she 'tortured his mind' while he did it.

What great motivation that was. Master the basics and then torture. He could almost roll his eyes at that. What a First Order thing for her to do.

In some twisted way, it was sometime during the torture sessions that they developed their intimate relationship. It seemed when she tortured his mind, since she was in his dreams, it affected her as well. Her dedication to him was endearing. It was in this shared pain and endurance that his feelings for her grew.

It was him who started it.

He was much more used to torture than she was… She was twisting his mind, in turn twisting her own, and he could see the pain written all over her face. Hux moved forward in the dark space of his dream world and took her in his arms. Immediately all pain stopped for both of them as she jerked back from his embrace.

"What are you doing?!" Her voice was almost shrill and pained his ears.

"Take a break for tonight," he spoke low, a hand outstretched for her to take if she consented. They both knew what she would be consenting to… it was a dream after all.

She stared at the hand, her mind racing. Hux watched her thoughtfully. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He felt, since this was just a dream, it could just be a one time thing.

"This will only seal our bond," she whispered to him, meeting his eyes and taking his hand gently in hers. The dark world transformed into color and his lips captured hers. A whoosh of air pushed them closer and the dream world blinded them with their ecstasy.

—

General Hux's day was coming to an end. It was long and arduous, filled with distracting thoughts of her. He dragged his tired body to his room. Barely having the thought process to take his greatcoat off, he fell into bed, exhausted.

Maybe she would visit him in his dreams like old times. Maybe she would just astral project into his room again. That was probably asking too much but he could only hope.


End file.
